


From Darkness to Light

by SakuraMinamino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Psychological, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMinamino/pseuds/SakuraMinamino
Summary: Captain Kirk has everything. A ship. Admiration. Prestige. With everything he has accomplished, he should want for nothing. But to be Captain Kirk, he had to leave a part of himself behind. If he wants to keep his ship, his friendship with Spock, then the young, restless, rule breaker James has to be put aside. He has to stay in the past. He has to keep his pain, self doubt, and worries out of sight and mind, for a captain has to be strong. A captain can never show weakness. Because he is the captain first and foremost, before friendship, before relationships.When given a charm by a dignitary of a planet, Captain Kirk is promised that it will solve all his problems. But things go wrong. Something is stalking him in the darkness. It wants him. It wants to consume him. A creature that wants nothing but the life and future on the ship. But no one believes him. Not until the bodies begin to pile up, does anyone believe it might exist. By then, it's too late to stop it. It has already awakened.





	From Darkness to Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm crazy. Another story. My original story Blood of the Immortal (found on ficfun) is 9 chapters away from being completed. That should free me up to write some more Star Trek fanfiction. Especially now that I have 3 ongoing now. I can't help it. When I get close to finishing something, another idea always hits.

Shore leave was not as it used to be. Back when he was younger, Jim Kirk loved shore leave. The bars, the women, the temporary stress relief from duty. It was a good way to recharge and regain his sense of self. Now, his sense of self was highly tied to his captain persona. Because even off duty, he was still Captain Kirk. He had been woken from sleep, called off shore leave, and forced to leave his other self behind so many times that he was uncomfortable unless he was Captain Kirk.

After the Yorktown incident, he realized space was where he belonged. His fate has always been tied to the stars. He had saved Earth once, stopped several galactic wars, and even saved Yorktown. Of course, he failed a lot too. Tarsus. Vulcan. Things that weighed on him as much as shaped him into who he was today. He was born in space, lived in space, and he was probably going to die in space.

But being limited to Captain Kirk was a burden of its own, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be Jim these days. Because no matter how hard he tried, Jim just wasn’t meant to be happy.

Kirk nursed his drink at the dive bar near his home town in Iowa. Sure, he could have gone to Miami or stayed in San Francisco, but today he was in Riverside for a much more macabre reason than normal shore leave. Today, he was in town for his brother’s funeral, having died on Deneva along with his wife Aurelan. Kirk was the one who had found his brother’s dead body and watched his sister-in-law die in his medbay a few hours later. Therefore, Kirk was the one who brought him home for the funeral.

If Kirk had to say anything about the incident, it was a feeling of indifference. Sam had left when he was a kid, leaving him with his abusive uncle Frank, and hadn’t seen or spoken to him since. However, it would have been strange if he didn’t show up for the funeral, so he did. He felt bad for his nephew, but he would live with his mother, Winona, now retired.

Bones was kind enough to join him in a show of emotional support because even though he felt nothing for his brother’s death, there were other things that weighed him down.

“The eulogy you delivered was nice,” Bones commented, ordering himself some more whiskey.

“After delivering so many, its easy.” The bartender slid the glass to Bones, but Kirk intercepted it, drinking it in one swing. “Could it be I’m cursed? We’re at peace, yet I’ve lost so many people.”

Bones frowned at Jim stealing his glass and promptly ordered another one. “Chalk it up to bad luck. If it weren’t for you, we’d all be dead multiple times over. Who would have guessed the snot nosed brat I got saddled with would be the galaxy’s hero several times over?”

“Yeah,” Kirk smiled half-heartedly. “Who would have thought?” He went quiet, looking into his glass as if it held all the answers.

“Still thinking about the green blooded bastard?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Bones. I’m happy that they ended up back together even though I didn’t know they were separated in the first place. Obviously, they’re meant to be together when every time their relationship is tested there’s some harrowing circumstances that pops up and keeps them together.”

He may have overdone it. Even Bones was looking at him like he had lost his mind. “I don’t even know how to respond to that,” he said pushing his glass over for Kirk to take. “That was years’ worth of frustration if I ever heard one.”

Kirk didn’t even hesitate, he grabbed the glass and downed it too. His mind was fuzzy, and his body warm. He should stop here in case he was called in, but the temptation won out, and he ordered another drink.  “Sorry,” he sighed. “It’s just, as much as he’s done for me and I’ve done for him, you’d think he’d realize that I… that we… well they were already dating before I even met him. I guess I lost before it even started.”

“I still don’t get what you see in him, but it ain’t healthy to keep pining over a taken guy.”

“I know. I know. I was thinking of transferring him but…”

“You can’t do it without him.”

Kirk nodded, feeling even more pathetic. “I’m captain. It can’t be helped. Relationships for the upper ranks don’t tend to last long anyway. I was never one for serious relationships anyway.” He smiled, trying to make himself feel better. Jim had nothing. His family was either dead or had been gone from his life so long he doesn’t know them. Jim couldn’t obtain and keep a stable relationship. Jim couldn’t act mature enough to get through a serious conversation. Captain Kirk was the one with the ship, with the prestige, and valor. It was best to forget about Spock and move on already. Maybe it was time to finally let Spock go and let him be promoted. He has more than earned his own ship at this point.

Bones placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, patting it. “You’ll find someone kid. Don’t give up hope.”

“It’s fine. Forget I said anything.” His communicator beeped, signaling a message waiting for him. He sighed, opening it. “I should head out before the last shuttle leaves. There’s still some paper work from Deneva that needs to be done.”

“I’ll go with ya,” Bones finished his own drink and stopped Kirk from pulling out his card. “Drinks are on me this time.”

Sometimes he could just kiss Bones. “Thanks.”

Paying for their drinks, they stepped outside the bar and went to the station. The last shuttle to San Francisco was just about to leave. They made it to the headquarters within the time it took for Jim to start dozing off, on the brink of sleep.

With all the stress from his job, Kirk had been tired constantly. He loved his job, but it seemed like every mission ended with someone dead. It was why he often went himself instead of sending a security or science officer. It seemed he was destined to live through improbable situations while everyone else dies.

Bones thankfully, woke him up as they landed, and all Kirk could think of was how he needed to get home and relieve himself. He was staying in the dormitory at Starfleet Headquarters, so once they landed, they went their separate ways. They still had two days, and Bones wanted to spend time with his daughter if he could.

This left Kirk alone to stumble through security, flashing a grin at the security officer who recognized him and let him in. With his disheveled state, it was a wonder he was allowed in. HE probably didn’t look as professional as he should.  He could barely walk straight, the alcohol and fatigue working together.

He just wanted to go into his room and sleep. He didn’t want to see anyone. Didn’t want to talk to anyone. Maybe he’d drink a bottle of Jack before hitting the hay. He had a detox hypo by his bed anyway. Dragging his feet, he saw the door to his room. He was almost there. A few more feet.

That was when Spock left the room across from his. Except that wasn’t Spock’s room because Spock’s was on the floor below his. It was Uhura’s.

Kirk’s heart squeezed unpleasantly at the knowledge that there as only one reason why a man would leave a woman’s room so late at night, but he smiled as he always did because there was no way for Kirk to avoid Spock when he was only a few feet away.

“Captain, you have returned already?”

“Nice to see you too Spock. I’m so happy you’re glad to see me.” Kirk said it playfully, but he didn’t feel an ounce of playfulness in his entire body. He felt sick, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“I had just assumed you would be in your home town dealing with family matters until tomorrow.”

“Yeah well. It was a bit awkward to stay afterwards, so I decided to come back. How about you? What’s keeping you up so late at night?”

Really, he was a masochist. Why else would he ask when he knew the answer he didn’t want to hear.

“I had come to talk to Nyota.”

“Oh?” Kirk asked, feeling hope he knew should be squashed before Spock could do it for him, yet he still held out hope like a neck over a chopping board. “What about?”

Spock took a couple of steps towards him, and Kirk held his breath. Could it possibly be?

“I asked Nyota to marry me.”

It was a punch to his gut and so much worse than he originally had thought. “Oh?” his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Oh, what did she say?”

“She agreed.”

Of course, she did. Why wouldn’t she? Spock was clueless at times, but he was a catch. Even he thought so. “Congratulations.” He tried to think of a witty retort, but none came. It felt like his world was cracking, and ironically, without his usual snide remarks, it sounded like his congratulations was sincere.

“Yes, I was very fortunate for her to agree. As you are my friend, I have a favor to ask of you.”

Please god no. Don’t ask.

“As you are also my captain,” Spock continued. “I wanted to inquire if you would officiate us for the human ceremony.”

And Jim thought being asked to be the best man was bad. No, that would be letting him off easy. Officiating was way worse. If Spock had asked to shoot himself instead, he would have gladly have chosen that option in its place.

“Of course, Spock. You don’t even need to ask.” Really, he really shouldn’t have asked, but he could rarely say no to Spock, and Spock looked… happy. How could he say no?

“Thank you, Jim.”

“Glad to be of help, but you know it’s late, and I really could use some sleep.”

“My apologies for keeping you then, Captain. Have a restful sleep period.”

“Thanks.”

Spock walked past him presumably to head back to his room, but Kirk was frozen at his door, listening to Spock walk away. He should just go into his room and sleep instead of listening to the love of his life walk away.

But he didn’t want to go into his room now. He didn’t want that to be the last thing he thinks of going to sleep.

Perhaps it was luck or fate, but he wasn’t the only one coming home late tonight. Two girls, officers, clearly drunk, got off the elevator. A distraction was always nearby when he needed it, no matter how destructive it could be.

Dropping his hand from the door handle, he turned on his best smile to them. “Good evening, ladies. Free tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing horror. Actually I've never even really watched a horror movie before. I've only watched the Curse of Chucky and Friday the 13th with snippets of Nightmare on Elm Street. None of them are really that scary. I would include Alien but that isn't horror. Speaking of Alien my dad was talking to me about Star Trek Alien crossover. Man that sounded amusing.


End file.
